Living a Life of Lies
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: Spencer is happily engaged to Wren. But what happens when memories of an old relationship resurface? How will she cope remembering that Toby is, and has been, dead for years? She researches the old hospital records, only to find he was murdered. Or maybe he's still alive and in hiding. This is a Spoby story! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Summary

Spencer is happily engaged to Wren. But what happens when memories of an old relationship resurface? How will she cope remembering that Toby is, and has been, dead for years? She researches the old hospital records, only to find that he was murdered. Or maybe he's still alive and in hiding. Flashbacks show the ones she loves might really be the ones she's against. Hearts are broken, secrets are exposed, lives are in danger, and all because she couldn't learn to keep her nose out of it. But how do you survive when the worse thing has happened? Lies, anger, pain, betrayal, mistakes, and danger, all seem to be after Spencer. When she finds out the horrible truth of what really happened to Toby will it all be over? Or will things just get messier? Will Toby ever have a place in her heart again; or is he gone for good? And what part does Wren play in all of this? Is he the evil mastermind, or will he be just as broken as Spencer? Friendships are ruined, love is broken, lives are taken, all to answer one question. _What happened to Spencer's ex-fiancé Toby Cavanaugh? _Maybe it wasn't as innocent of a mistake as she thought when it first happened. Follow Spencer, in her point of view, down a path of figuring out years of being lied to. A isn't, and hasn't, been around for years; that doesn't mean that secrets are safe. Nothing in Rosewood stays hidden for long. Is there any chance of him being alive, and if there is, will their love ever be restored?


	2. Prologue

**Summary:**

Spencer is happily engaged to Wren. But what happens when memories of an old relationship resurface? How will she cope remembering that Toby is, and has been, dead for years? She researches the old hospital records, only to find that he was murdered. Or maybe he's still alive and in hiding. Flashbacks show the ones she loves might really be the ones she's against. Hearts are broken, secrets are exposed, lives are in danger, and all because she couldn't learn to keep her nose out of it. But how do you survive when the worse thing has happened? Lies, anger, pain, betrayal, mistakes, and danger, all seem to be after Spencer. When she finds out the horrible truth of what really happened to Toby will it all be over? Or will things just get messier? Will Toby ever have a place in her heart again; or is he gone for good? And what part does Wren play in all of this? Is he the evil mastermind, or will he be just as broken as Spencer? Friendships are ruined, love is broken, lives are taken, all to answer one question. _What happened to Spencer's ex-fiancé Toby Cavanaugh? _Maybe it wasn't as innocent of a mistake as she thought when it first happened. Follow Spencer, in her point of view, down a path of figuring out years of being lied to. A isn't, and hasn't, been around for years; that doesn't mean that secrets are safe. Nothing in Rosewood stays hidden for long. Is there any chance of him being alive, and if there is, will their love ever be restored?

**AN: I will say if a chapter is 1st person, 2nd person, or 3rd person. (This one is 3rd.) And whose point of view it is. (Some chapters might be Toby's point of view to before he died. Toby was A. If you have any suggestions leave a review. Also I forgot to say he proposed 6 months after she graduated. (Toby did.) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Spencer walked into the loft. She had a date night with Toby._

_"Tobes. Are you here?" She called._

_"Yeah Spence, coming!" He walked out of the room. "Wow."_

_"What?" Spencer asked._

_"You look amazing." He observed._

_"Thanks." She smiled. "You do too."_

_Toby walked over and hugged her. "I missed you."_

_Spencer held onto him. "I was only out of town for 2 days."_

_"Yeah well it felt like forever." He pouted. "I don't like it when you leave."_

_"Well now you know how it feels." She giggled._

_"We should get going. We have reservations for 6 o'clock and I don't want to be late." He explained grabbing his jacket. _

* * *

_Two hours later they arrived back at Toby's loft. Spencer took off her shoes and walked over to his couch._

_"I hate heels!" She complained._

_"You didn't have to wear them." Toby stated._

_"But then I wouldn't have been dressed up, and I would have ruined the whole night." Spencer frowned._

_"You could have gone in a t-shirt, sweats, and sneakers, and you still would have looked amazing." He clarified._

_"Aww thanks." She blushed. "So, you up for a game of scrabble?" Spencer asked._

_"It's on!" Toby challenged._

* * *

_"That's not fair! You cheated." Spencer whined. "Reset it! I'm getting a drink."  
_

_She got up and went into the kitchen. This was Toby's chance. He rearranged the letters on the board to spell out a clue. _Go to the bedroom._ Toby ran into the bedroom and wrote the next clue. _Downstairs is the way to go._ Toby slipped out of the loft and ran down to Emily._

_"Do you have it?" He asked._

_"Yeah." Emily beamed. "Now go!"_

_Toby left._

* * *

_"Toby Cavanaugh! You're being too quiet." Spencer walked out of the kitchen. "Did you cheat?!"_

_She looked at the board. _Go to the bedroom._ Spencer walked up the stairs and into the bedroom._

_"Tobes?" She called out._

_Spencer spotted the bed. Rose petals. They spelled out _Downstairs is the way to go._ She ran back downstairs, grabbed her shoes, and went down to the brew. He wasn't there._

_"Em!" Spencer walked over to her friend. "Did Toby come through here?"_

_"Yeah. He told me to give you this." Emily shrugged, handing her a folded up paper._

_"He knows I hate these heels! Why is he doing this?!" Spencer shouted, frustrated at her boyfriend._

The truck._ "What's that supposed to mean?!"_

_"I don't know." Emily lied._

_Spencer's phone beeped. _

_First love. -Toby_

_"First love, the truck?" Spencer sighed._

_"What if-" Emily started._

_"Oh my god! Em you're a genius!" Spencer suddenly yelled. "How come I didn't think of that?!" _

_"Uh thanks?' Emily walked back over to a customer._

_Spencer ran out of the brew and she drove to the spot where she first gave Toby the truck. When he said he loved her for the first time. She pulled up in front of Jason's house, and got a flashlight out of the car. There was no note. Her phone beeped again._

I'm exactly where I need to be_._

_Her house. She ran over to it; not bothering with her car. She was definitely going to kill him._

_"Mom!" Spencer yelled. "Did Toby come here?"_

_"Yeah, he went up to your room. Why?" Her mom answered._

_"I have no clue." Spencer bolted up to her bedroom. _

_A note was on her bed. _Overlooking this town of monsters._ Their cliff. Spencer quickly changed into flats, hating her heels, and left the house._

* * *

_She arrived at the cliff in 5 minutes. There was no note. Spencer collapsed on their rock._

_"I am so going to murder him." She murmured to herself._

_All of the sudden two strong arms wrapped around her body._

_"Toby!" She squealed._

_"I love you. Please don't kill me." Toby whispered in her ear._

_He kissed her head._

_"I hate you!" She 'cried.' _

_"No you don't." Toby released her._

_"You're right, but why didn't you just drive me here?" Spencer asked._

_"Because then, I wouldn't have had time for this." Toby explained pointing up to the sky._

_There was a flare, and then a flash. A loud boom. Fireworks._

_"That's really sweet." She smiled._

_The fireworks exploded again. It spelled out a word. Then another, and another, and another._

_"Will you marry me." Spencer said aloud stringing them together._

_She turned to find Toby, who had abandoned her side._

_"Will you?" He asked on one knee, holding out a ring._

_Spencer gasped. "I- Yes!"_

_She jumped into his strong embrace. Toby slid the ring on her finger._

_"I love you so much." She cried into his ear, as he picked her up and spun her around.__  
_

_"I love you too." He smiled._

_They stayed in each other's arms for a while. Toby, realizing Spencer was cold, gave his jacket to her. Spencer snuggled into it._

_"You know you aren't getting this back, right?" Spencer asked. _

_"Kind of figured." Toby looked her in the eye and picked her up. He carried her, bridal style, to the truck._

_"Toby, what about my car?" She asked._

_"I'll have one of the guys drive it to your house." Toby replied, placing her in his car._

_"Okay." She fell against his body as he got into the car._

_"Was everyone else on this too?" Spencer curiously wondered._

_"Yeah." He laughed at her for not figuring that out sooner._

_"Figures." She frowned._

_"I love you." He repeated, interlocking their fingers as he began to drive._

* * *

_2 days later Spencer found herself in the hospital. It appeared Toby got severe food poisoning from the restaurant they went too. She had gone to his house, considering they were going to live together since he proposed, but he could barely move. He had vomited a lot and couldn't even talk. Spencer took him to the hospital because she thought 2 days was too long for it. Unfortunately, Wren was Toby's doctor. Spencer spent a week at the hospital, hoping Toby would get better. The only time she left was to get him food and to get herself coffee. Wren had been checking on Toby way too much. Almost like he was stalking Spencer._

* * *

_Spencer walked into the room. The nurse, Carey, and a doctor had just finished taking some tests._

_"Is he alright?" Spencer asked before they could leave._

_"He seems to be getting better, but we'll be able to tell you more when the results come back." Carey smiled._

_"Okay, thanks." Spencer took her seat next to Toby._

_"Hey." He took her hand in his._

_Spencer felt tears stabbing at her eyes. The man she was in love with was in pain. She _hated_ that._

_"Hey, how are you feeling?" Spencer looked at him with sympathy._

_"Not, not... that-" Toby's eyelids shut. He let out a small breath._

_Spencer felt a tear drop onto her cheek. A change in noise caught Spencer's attention. The heart monitor flat-lined. Spencer's eyes bulged with fear._

_"No, Tobes!" She cried._

_Spencer bolted for the door. "Please, somebody help me!" She yelled. A lot of people turned their heads. Including some doctors and nurses._

_"What is it?" Wren ran up to her._

_"His monitor," Spencer breathed heavily. "It flat-lined."_

_Wren called for a few of his assistants and ran into the room. They got the machines out and went to work. After a couple of possible treatments Wren turned to Spencer._

_"I'm sorry Spencer, he's gone." Wren looked like he was truly sorry._

_He turned to his clipboard and wrote down the time of death._

_"No please! You have to do it again." Spencer sobbed. "He isn't dead! He can't be! He just proposed, and I love him! There is no way! Erase the time of death"_

_"Spencer. I'm sorry, but he's gone. We'll give you a minute to say goodbye." Wren stated apologetically. He left the room._

_"Toby! Please wake up! You can't leave me. You promised me never again." She cried into his chest, refusing to let go. "Toby." Spencer kissed his lips. Nothing. "God damn you sleeping beauty." She shouted, before grabbing a small clock off a desk near by, and chucking it across the room. Spencer collapsed against him. "I need you." She whispered._

_The tears were freely flowing from her eyes. The people came in and looked at Spencer._

_"You're going to have to leave now so we can get him cleaned and do a report." Carey held the door open._

_"No!" Spencer yelled in protest. "Please you can't make me leave him."_

_But they did. They had to push her out of the room to get her to go._

_Spencer collapsed onto the floor and people watched her. She didn't care though. Toby was gone. Emily ran up to her and held her. They stayed like that, on the floor, crying for what seemed like an eternity. _

_Emily finally managed to get off the floor and drag Spencer out of the hospital. Spencer allowed Emily to drive her back to Toby's loft._

_"I can stay with you tonight." Emily sniffled._

_Spencer just bolted out of the car and took off for the loft. She didn't want to see anyone else that night. Or the next night. Or any night after that._

_She slammed and locked the door. Spencer ran up to Toby's room. She looked down at her ring. Spencer walked over to his drawer of clothing. She trailed her fingers over the fabric. _

_Slowly, she grabbed them one-by-one, and layed them out on the bed. It was probably a silly thing to do, but she didn't care. Once all of his shirts were on the bed, Spencer picked the one from their first time and changed into it. She didn't bother wearing any kind of pants. It's not like anyone was coming home. Toby was gone. Her perfect boyfriend, the person she couldn't spend a day with ever again, was never coming back to her._

_Spencer hadn't noticed she was crying again. She was curled up on the bed with Toby's shirts. She had his ring on. There was no other way to be close to him. The tears poured harder as she remembered all their times together. All the things he had done to show her how much he cared, and she wouldn't be able to show him her appreciation for it._

_Spencer knew the tears were pulling her under. Soon she would be pulled into a dark sleep, most likely one with nightmares. Assuming that Toby was watching over her, Spencer managed to get out three more words. "I love you."_

_And with no one to protect her, the horrors of her dark world all came flooding back dragging her into the worst fate._

* * *

Hey guys so I have chapter 1 and like half-ish of chapter 2 written. I was just too lazy to write the prologue. I know, I suck. Any who, review and favorite. I appreciate everything you guys tell me. If you would like to see anything let me know. Love you, and hopefully I'll have chapter 1 up soon. I have to update some of my other stories first though. Then I'll start typing it.

xoxo, Mel


	3. Chapter 1

**_Previously on Living a Life of Lies:_**

_Spencer knew the tears were pulling her under. Soon she would be pulled into a dark sleep, most likely one with nightmares. Assuming that Toby was watching over her, Spencer managed to get out three more words. "I love you."_

_And with no one to protect her, the horrors of her dark world all came flooding back dragging her into the worst fate._

* * *

**Resurfacing**

_"No please! You have to do it again." Spencer sobbed. "He isn't dead! He can't be! He just proposed, and I love him! There is no way! Erase the time of death!"_

_"Spencer. I'm sorry, but he's gone. We'll give you a minute to say goodbye." Wren stated apologetically. He left the room._

_"Toby! Please wake up! You can't leave me. You promised me never again." She cried into his chest, refusing to let go._

_"Toby." Spencer kissed his lips. Nothing. "God damn you sleeping beauty." She shouted, before grabbing a small clock off a desk near by, and chucking it across the room. Spencer collapsed against him. "I need you." She whispered._

_The tears were freely flowing from her eyes. The people came in and looked at Spencer._

_"You're going to have to leave now so we can get him cleaned and do a report." Carey held the door open._

_"No!" Spencer yelled in protest. "Please you can't make me leave him."_

_But they did. They had to push her out of the room to get her to go._

_Spencer collapsed onto the floor and people watched her._

Spencer shot up in her bed. Her cheeks were stained with tears. She sobbed. _Toby's gone. _Wren sat up.

"Well someone knows how to wake the whole house." He complained only slightly joking.

"Sorry." Spencer apologized.

"Why are you crying?" Wren asked.

"I had a nightmare." Spencer explained.

"Oh, you'll get over it." Wren lied back down.

"Really?" Spencer pouted. He didn't even ask what it was about. "You're not going to comfort me?"

"It was just a dream." Wren answered. "You'll forget by tomorrow morning."

"It was about Toby's death!" She snapped. "But wait, why would you care about that?" She lied back on the bed.

Silence overcame them. Spencer figured Wren had fallen asleep, but he hadn't.

"Are you glad he's dead?" Wren questioned.

Spencer had to hold back more tears. Wren had been like this lately. Since she had said yes to his proposal, he figured she was his. He thought he could make her do anything. Yeah, sure, he made her happy. But there were times like this when he got on her nerves. How could he ask her that? Didn't he have some respect for her?

Wren took her silence as a no. "If he was still here who would you be engaged to?"

"I'm going to go for a drive." Spencer stood up.

"It's him isn't it?" Wren expectantly asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Spencer lied.

Of course she knew. If Toby hadn't of died then she would be in bed with him. She would be dreaming of happy things; like a future family. If Toby was here she- _Stop Spence. Toby's gone. You love Wren. He's just really tired and doesn't know what he's saying. _

Spencer got off the bed and went to get dressed. She threw on leggings, a baggy sweater, and boots. On her way the door she grabbed her keys and phone. According to her phone it was 4:07AM. _Great_. Spencer hopped in her ear and started driving. She drove for a little while until she got to her designated location. The loft. Spencer got out of her car and walked over to the back steps. She unlocked the door and went in. Shortly after Toby's death she had discovered he left everything he had to her. He made sure to mention his shirts since she loved to wear them. Toby had been renting the loft though. So in order to keep it's memories she just bought it from its owner. They had practically given it to her for free after hearing what happened to Toby.

Spencer had made her way over to the bedroom. She peeled off her clothing and slipped into Toby's shirt. The one from their first time. She collapsed back onto the bed as the memory played out.

_Spencer had immediately guided Toby up to her room. She didn't want to waste a second of her time with him. He had told her he was going back to Bucks County to fill out papers for a job. Now here they were in her red chair. They were kissing passionately. Something about this kiss was different though. That's when it hit Spencer. She wanted more, she was ready. Ready to give herself to him. Spencer was a virgin. If someone has told her two years ago she would lose her virginity to Toby Cavanaugh, she would have laughed in their face and stomped off. Now though, she was sure it was what she wanted. She pulled away from him._

_"Toby I'm ready." She breathlessly whispered._

_"Are you sure?" Toby asked._

_"Yes." Spencer nodded, smiling at his need to know she was positive._

_They dove back in at each other. Toby lifted Spencer up and carried her to the bed._

Spencer thought about Wren. He had proposed to her a month ago. She wished she had been able to marry Toby instead. Spencer turned to the nightstand. She got the ring Toby proposed with out of it. She slipped Wren's ring off and put Toby's on. When she was here she was Toby's. She had been doing this for years. If someone made her upset she came here and cried to Toby. Her eyes started watering, and she decided to let the tears fall. It was the only way to get rid of the pain. Well not the only way, but Spencer had promised to never take pills again. Now that he was gone she wasn't going to start cutting or using any kind of self-harm. Wren would be too caught up in other things to notice, so he wouldn't stop her. Toby was the only one who could make her stop, who could show her how loved she was by him and others. Spencer wanted him to be proud of her for being strong. If she was weak he would hate her. In her mind anyways.

Spencer hadn't even realized she was falling asleep from the crying. Her eyes slammed shut.

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning with a headache. She realized she had cried herself to sleep. Being too lazy to do anything, she got dressed and made her way down to the brew to get coffee.

"Spencer?" A voice called.

Spencer looked up from her table to see who it was. "Aria?"

"Hey, how have you been?" Aria questioned.

"Good." She lied. "You?"

"Great!" Aria smiled. "Whoa!"

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Is that the ring Wren proposed with?!" She inconveniently yelled with excitement. "It's huge!"

"Leave it to you to judge the jewelry." Spencer giggled. "And no, it isn't Wren's. His is upstairs."

"Then who's is it?" Aria wondered. Finally she put the pieces together. "Oh."

"Yeah." Spencer look down. "It's Toby's."

"You still miss him, don't you?"

"Everyday." Spencer began to cry.

He wasn't someone she could forget. Toby had been special to her. In her darkest, times, usually, he was there to hold her. The only time he hadn't been was when he was A. Spencer didn't blame him though. They had treated him like crap. Why would he have forgiven them? It hurt her though that she had been stupid and she had trusted him. She gave him her virginity! Yet she was still forced to think that was a mistake. But it wasn't, he always loved her. (From when they started their relationship, at least.) He promised her he always would. Toby had only wanted to protect her. He had been so sorry when he saw the damage he did to her. Their relationship took some time to heal, given her insecurity, but it did. And the worst part about him leaving her again, only permanently this time, was that she was pregnant. Shortly after he died she miscarried. Spencer had never gotten the chance to tell him he would be a daddy. Quite frankly she didn't want to. What if he had just left her again, and he didn't want to be with her anymore? It was all her fault for denying on various occasions. She had gotten on the pill too late and was already 1 month pregnant. Then he died, and the baby did too. Spencer had been left alone, with nothing but memories and Toby's things.

She had been vulnerable and Wren had come along. Spencer didn't want to be alone anymore, so she took advantage of the opportunity.

Aria had taken Spencer up to the loft when people started looking. The tears were coming out in long heartbreaking sobs. She sat on the couch and Aria sat with her. They waited for the tears to stop with Aria occasionally whispering "shh" and "it's okay." After the tears had stopped, Spencer started laughing.

"What's so funny." Aria asked confused.

"I always liked this couch much better than mine." Spencer stated.

"Why?" Aria was still confused with Spencer's mood swing.

"Because-" Spencer cut herself off with more laughter.

"Oh," Aria finally got the clue. "That's disgusting Spence! Remind me to burn these clothes!" She jumped off of the couch.

"Your fault you sat down." She giggled, her eyes still glistening with tears.

"Are you alright Spence?" Aria looked with sympathy.

"Yeah, I should probably get home to Wren." Spencer stood up. "He'll be wondering where I was the entire night."

"Just say you were with me." Aria offered.

"Okay." They walked out different doors. There was one thing Spencer needed to do before she went home though. Spencer quickly switched rings and returned Toby's to the drawer.

She got in her car and started driving. Quietly, she hummed to the music until she saw the sign she was looking for. She grabbed a blanket and got out. _Rosewood Cemetery. _Sometimes she came here and cried. Other times she 'updated' Toby on the latest news. It had been a couple of months since she last visited. She sat down at his grave and wrapped the blanket around herself. Spencer rested her head against the gravestone.

"Hey Tobes." She whispered. "I know I stopped coming here. I'm sorry. I still miss you, a lot. If you're mad at me I understand. Not that you can be mad, you're dead. But uh... Wren proposed. I said yes. I know you never liked Wren, but I figured you would want me to be happy. I guess I just thought that maybe moving on would help take away the pain." Her voice cracked. "Was I wrong? Anyways, I went to the loft last night. Wren was complaining that I woke him up. Oh well. He doesn't know about my night trips to the loft. That's between me and you. Aria likes the ring you gave me. I still wear it sometimes. She thought it was Wren's, and I was thinking no way! He doesn't love me as much as you did. I wish you were still here. Emily misses you too. It's been so long since I've come here, I'm sorry. Do you even know what I'm saying? Do you miss me." Spencer started crying.

Tears welled up in her eyes as a figure strode towards her.

"Toby?" She cried.

"Hey Spence. How have you been?" Toby asked kneeling down next to her.

"Terrible! But you're here, how are you here?" She answered.

"I miss you." He avoided the question, hugging her.

Spencer fell into his body. His arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Are you leaving again?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm not leaving you." Toby kissed her forehead.

"Am I dead?" Spencer questioned confused. The doctors said she might experience hallucinations to fill the void that Toby created.

"No, otherwise you wouldn't feel this." He leaned into her lips.

Spencer quickly kissed back. Toby grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap. The blanket warmed them from the chilly autumn air. He sat against the tombstone, tugging her body closer to his. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Toby's tongue traced her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. Her vision was blurred. Toby felt so cold and she wanted to warm him by giving herself to him. God. She was hallucinating, she reminded herself. Anyone who walked by would see her making out with a tombstone.

Before she could get her thoughts straight, she blacked out.

* * *

Spencer woke up on the hard ground, wrapped in a blanket. She realized what happened. Had she been imagining Toby being there? What was wrong with her? Of course she imagined it.

She got off the ground and walked to her car. Hopefully no one had seen her.

Arriving at her car, she replaced the blanket to its usual place and got in the driver's seat. Spencer started her car and turned the heat on. _I actually fell asleep on a tombstone. What is my problem? _She drove back to her house, deep in thought.

* * *

Spencer opened the door, greeted with the smell of coffee and bacon. Wren walked in.

"There you are!" He exclaimed with a where-have-you-been-you-had-me-worried-sick look on his face.

"I spent the night at Aria's." Spencer recalled the lie.

"You should have called." He scolded.

"Well I didn't want to disturb you with anymore of my nightmares." She harshly snapped.

"I'm sorry babe." Wren apologized. "I was being harsh, asking you questions like that, it was wrong. I promise I'll never say anything like that again." He hugged her. "I love you."

Spencer sighed, "I love you too."

And it was true. She loved him more than anything, and these moments, him apologizing, were what made her this way. He knew when he did something wrong, and he fixed it. Just like her fixed her. Whenever she had been broken or at her worst, he always found her and glued her back together.

They pulled back from the hug.

"How about we go eat and then we can spend the day together." Wren proposed.

"I'd like that a lot." Spencer smiled.

She was ready to move on. Spending her life with Wren seemed like one of the best things that could happen. They could have a family. They loved each other.

They walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand. Wren pulled her chair out for her. She sat. Spencer looked around like she didn't know the place she was in. _This is my home. Our home. Wren's and mine. _Why was that so hard to understand?

Wren put some bacon, eggs, and pancakes on her plate. She smiled when he poured her a cup of coffee._ He knows me. He knows how to make me happy, he knows what I like. Toby's been gone for years, yet I'm fine. I lived. Sure I miss him, but it's alright. He would want me to be happy. Not crying every chance I get._

Spencer had absentmindedly eaten all of her food and drank her coffee.

"Someone was hungry." Wren teased, taking her plate to the sink with his.

"Whatever." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Do I sense an attitude?" Wren raised an eyebrow.

"Nooo..." Spencer trailed off, walking over to him.

She leaned up and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, but she didn't mind.

"So about spending the day together...?" Spencer grinned.

They walked over to the couch. Wren pulled Spencer into his lap.

"How about I give you a massage?" Wren whispered in her ear.

"I wont object." She smiled.

Wren's hands found Spencer's back and, slowly, started massaging the smooth skin. Spencer closed her eyes at the feeling.

_"You're a little tense." Toby realized._

_"Yeah, well, I was born that way." Spencer explained._

_"Maybe I can help." Toby suggestively whispered._

_His hands traveled underneath her shirt and pulled the material up. He leaned down and kissed her back. His lips left a trail of kisses down her back._

_Spencer spun around and pulled his face to hers. Their lips smashed together. Her hand lifted the back of his shirt up. They laid back on the couch. All they could think about was each other and how perfect they were together._

_A door opened up in a different room without them noticing._

_"Spencer?" Her mom called._

_The couple quickly broke apart._

Spencer shook her head of the memory. She turned to move her lips together with Wren's. Just like she had done with Toby. He pushed her down onto the couch, hovering above her.

"So this is how you wanna spend the day?" He smirked.

_"It just so happen that my morning's all freed up." Toby seductively smiled._

_"Oh." Spencer 'realized.'_

_Their lips found each other's, working together to please each other._

_Spencer pulled back. "I do know how to make flan."_

_Toby gave her an I-should-have-known-you-would-know-how-to look. "Why am I not surprised?"_

_Spencer laughed before returning her lips to their place against his. She sunk further into the couch, pulling him on top of her._

STOP IT SPENCER! STOP THINKING ABOUT TOBY! Her brain yelled.

_"I love you. So much."_

_Wont you be mine? I'm already yours._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done."_

_"Everything I've done was so I could protect you."_

_"I'm sorry Spencer."_

_"But this time I stayed, for you."_

_"You need help, Spencer."_

_"There was a dinner that went with it, but... doesn't matter."_

_"If you ever get the urge to runaway again call me first, okay?"_

_"Promise me you will call me if you get the urge to take pills again."_

_"I am exactly where I need to be."_

_"I love you."_

_"All I want you to know, is that you're never alone. Not even for a second."_

_The funeral._

_The closed casket._

_I never got a decision._

_If he had food poisoning I would've been allowed to choose._

Spencer's eyes snapped open. She pulled away from Wren.

He gave her a confused look.

_That can't be right._

* * *

**Thank you guys! If you read this that's awesome. Sorry the update took so long! I'm trying to update all my fanfiction! I can't wait for you guys to figure out what happened! Do you think that was actually Toby? Will Spencer ever get over her feelings for him. I have this mystery totally planned out and I can't wait for you guys to get some answers! The question is, is Toby dead? And if he is who will tell Spencer the truth? Until next chapter!**

**Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	4. Note

**I will work on two stories at a time until they are complete. First, Mistaken Love and Even Angels Have A Dark Side. Then, Forbidden Love and Just Give Me A Reason. Next, Living A Life Of Lies and The Other Half Of Me. Then, When The Sun Goes Down and Everlasting Love. Lastly, Heart Broken and I'll start Fame and Love then.**

**SU- Write**

**M- Write (If I have time after homework)**

**TU- Write (I.I.H.T.A.H. ^)**

**W- (^)**

**TH- (^)**

**F- (^)**

**SA- (^)**

**And when I finish a chapter I'll update. Enjoy and thanks for your support! Love you babes!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	5. Goodbye

They you all so much for the reviews and comments. I understand we're all busy- which is why I haven't updated- but the things I did update aren't getting reviews. My stories are officially canceled. Please don't take them as I will be posting them on wattpad where my followers review. (Nothing against you guys. I love you all so much. But they have time to do so.) Anyways, thank you for the ride. It was amazing. I'll never forget you all. So for the last time, love ya!

xoxo, Mel


	6. Wattpad

A few of you have asked. None of my stories are on wattpad yet, because I have 2 others up that I'm working on. But my wattpad user is addicted2spoby4life

Feel free to follow and check back for updates. I try to update daily.


	7. Continue?

As I've said in the past, I don't ship spoby anymore, but I had so many good story plans, and it makes me sad I never finished them. Would you guys like me to continue writing? It probably wouldn't be my best work as I've forgotten most things about spoby, and I don't really care to write decently about them. I don't want to just abandon these story ideas though. Or should I just re-write them for another couple? Please let me know!


End file.
